


Noticing

by Bit0Mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: Prompt by @the-duke-of-deodorant on tumblrhttps://bit0mess.tumblr.com/post/612927617818116096
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 30





	Noticing

Roman was fine! Great! Happy! Wanting to die! Honestly, nothing different from usual for him.

He didn't know exactly when the numbing sensation of dull sadness started to creep up on him, but it hit him quickly when it did get to him. His smile for Patton suddenly seemed fake and his laugh seemed forced at jokes that he truly did enjoy.

Roman wouldn't tell anyone. Of course he wouldn't. No one would need to worry that way! Everyone could be happy!

Yeah..

He thought he was alone in the kitchen. Roman guessed he was staring for too long at nothing. Maybe he was too loud when he cursed at the microwave for beeping. Maybe it was the microwave.

Virgil walked in, shuffling quietly. But Roman still heard- he'd been accustomed to prepare for the suddenness of both Logan and Virgil when they were getting up. The two had gotten used to poking fun at getting scared for not realizing them. Roman was always more used to the loud, brash words that were Remus and Patton. Dee laid somewhere in the middle and was always a toss up for which he'd be.

Roman didn't realize how lost in thought he'd been until hands wrapped around his waist.

He didn't realize how lost he'd been until Virgil laid his head on Roman's shoulder.

Roman didn't realize how close he'd been to breaking until Virgil started to murmur sweet nothings in his ear. How everything would be okay, how they'd get through this together, how Roman wasn't alone.

Roman broke from the hug, barely noticing Virgil stepping back to prepare to apologise if he'd done something wrong as he barreled back into Virgil, hiding his face and crumpling into his arms in a more secure way.

He noticed, however, Virgil holding him close and strong enough to pick him up. He noticed the motions of moving to a more hidden location. Roman noticed but didn't care.

He didn't care about the soft sobs that started escaped just before the sun fully rose, but did care that Virgil held him through it all. 

Roman didn't notice how long they stayed, but eventually he stopped and Virgil didn't let go, which was fine. It was completely fine, as Roman didn't let go either. Neither did for a long time, until they noticed the sun begin to set.


End file.
